


Ambivilance

by Random_Panic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Klance Week 2016: Love/Hate, Klance Week 2016: Red/Blue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Panic/pseuds/Random_Panic
Summary: Keith has been sent to a summer camp, along with two other teens and an obnoxious brunet named Lance. While he may be obnoxious, there's something about him that captures Keith's eye. Will he ever discover what it is? Or will he leave this world without ever knowing?





	1. Chapter 1

Summer camp, the worse time of every teenagers life experiences. I know, this is the most cliche opening ever, but every cliche story needs a cliche introduction. My name is Keith, I'm in my late teens and was sent against my own will. Now do not get me wrong, I enjoy summer camp as much as the next guy, as long as you get to go back. That's right, I'm never going back home, and I'm not ever going to see my family again. According to my mother, four teens were chosen to attend this camp and luckily, I am one of them. I really can't see why I was one of them, but I'm determined to give it my best.  
"Hello there, the name is Lance." Some guy said. I suppose I didn't notice him sit beside me. His hair was a light milk chocolate color, and had a faded green sweater on. He had a light tan and short hair the lightly flowed with the breeze the window of the bus gave. "So, I suppose there will be two handsome men joining this camp. I'm about-" I pushed his face away before he could finish his sentence, giving him an annoyed expression.  
"Listen up, Lance. I don't have time to deal with your idiotic flirting, so if you could please leave me alone." I shoved him as far away as I could, turning my head away and faced the window.  
"Could you lighten up a bit, Mullet?" I could feel my face cringe at his voice, how could I spend the rest of my life with this idiot?  
"I could care less about you right now, but I don't know how you feel about leaving your entire life behind you! It's only us two right now, and if you're fine with leaving everything behind, I refuse to pity you." I crossed my arms, earning a sigh from him.  
"So I might have came off to a pretty bad start." Lance responded as he held his hand out to me. "My name is Lance, I'm seventeen." I glanced at his hand before looking into his deep blue eyes, taking his hand and gave it a soft grip.  
"Call me Keith, I refuse to accept being called Mullet."  
"Alright then, Mullet." I gave a soft sigh, learning I would never get anywhere with him.  
An hour or so past and two more people joined us. One was a small kid named Pidge. They had glasses and had a dirty blond color hair. Another guy, who was much larger, was named Hunk. He had dark brown hair and a relatively awkward voice. While Lance, Pidge and Hunk spoke among themselves, I stayed looking out the window with my bags in my lap. Trees started to appear less often and my head started to ache from how loud the others were being.  
"How much longer?" I muttered to myself as I closed my eyes in exhaustion.  
"Yes indeed, how much longer?" I heard a voice say. I turned my head to see Lance with his head on my bags, a wide smirk appearing on his face.  
"Oh come on! Get the hell off me!" I shouted as I shoved the brunet off my lap and onto the bus floor.  
"Gee, playing hard to get?" Lance said as he stood up and dusted himself off.  
"Now isn't the time to be playing around, you see nothing wrong with four teens being taken to a summer camp? Only four?" I said, folding my arms.  
"Maybe we're just really lucky?" Lance suggested as he sat back down beside me, leaning against the soft cushion.  
"Maybe we are all just really unlucky. What if it's not a summer camp we're being sent to?"  
"Oh come on, you aren't serious. Are you?" Lance questioned as he gave a worried expression.  
"It's too early to give an accurate answer, but we can make guesses." Lance stood quiet as he folded his arms, giving me a soft glance.  
"Hey, we're all in this together. Alright?" I nodded as I looked back out the window once more, awaiting what would be a life changing experience for all of us.


	2. Welcome to Camp

The ride there seemed like forever, with Lance by my side being obnoxious as ever. It was hard to concentrate with his voice constantly in my ear, along with his constant flirting. I really wanted to throw him a bone, but it seemed impossible with his hand groping my arms every time I attempted to push him away. Pidge seemed alright, they were smart and not as annoying as I thought they would be. Hunk's talk about food made all of us hungry and the bus driver avoided talking to us, with a hat over his face and a slick of gray hair peeking out of his hat. We attempted to get him to speak by poking him or trying to remove his hat, but nothing seemed to work and he just smacked our hands away when we tried to pull his hat off. 

After a few long hours of desperation to use the restroom, we came to a shocking halt and our bodies slammed into the seats in front of us. "Everybody off." The driver said as he looked over at us, his eyes still being concealed by his hat. The four of us looked at each other before grabbing our bags and walked off the bus. 

"Allow me, Keith," Lance said as he tried to take my bag off my shoulder. In all honesty, I was being pushed to the edge of my temper and with one hard swing, I pressed my fist against his jaw. Lance sat on the floor with his hands pressed his cheek, his eyes staring into mine with shock. 

"What the hell Keith, that wasn't cool!" Pidge shouted as they grabbed my arm, pulling me down to his smaller height. 

"Maybe he should learn some self-control, I don't need his flattery, alright?" I said, my voice slightly rising above what most people would call normal. Pidge's eyes stared up at me before letting go and turning to walk pass Hunk. 

"Hey, um, you okay, Lance?" Hunk asked as he rushed to the brunet, taking his arms and pulling him up. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine Hunk." Lance mumbled as he glared at me. "Let's go see what they want with us." He added sternly as he began to walk with Hunk. I stood behind, frowning to myself as I released a sigh. 

"What am I ever going to do, mom?" I asked myself as I looked up at the sky. It was a light, orange color. The sun just barely peeking over the trees as the moon peaked from behind a mountain, just barely being hidden by the clouds that floated by. 

"You should forget about your family." I heard a voice say behind me as I jolted my head to see who it was. It was the bus driver. His brown eyes were peeking from his hat, a scar on the bridge of his nose. He seemed to be older than us and somehow looked familiar. "You won't be seeing them for a while, anyways, or what I'm told," He mumbled as he took the hat off, his gray tips contrasting from the black hair that peaked from the roots. "There was a man on the bus before I got here, and threaten me before I could say anything. The first thing he said was, 'don't get out of this bus until you go to these houses here' and then gave me this slip of paper." The man who called himself Shiro handed me a sheet of paper with a few addresses on there, including my own.

"But I thought our parents signed us up for this."

"No, this must be something bigger. Getting a random letter in the mail from an address you don't know, did your parents question it?" I stood silent for a few moments before shaking my head. 

"They just gave me the letter and said it was for me, that's when I saw it and you know the rest." I sighed, folding my arms. This all just seemed like a giant mess, my head pounding from annoyance and frustration. I just wanted to lie down and get some rest.

"Well, I'm sure the people here will be able to explain what exactly is going on here," Shiro responded. I turned over behind me to see a cabin. Shiro and I looked at each other and exchanged shrugs, walking over to the cabin. I really did not expect it to be as big as it was when we got there. It was huge. I felt my stomach turn slightly, wondering why we would require such a large cabin in the middle of absolute nowhere? I glanced over to the side of it and my eyes widened, the length was even longer. Shiro and I gasped in amazement, our jaws dropping from how incredible it was. The two of us walked in, and our jaws dropped even further.

"I know, I look good." Lance said, a towel wrapped around his waist his only piece of "clothing." 

"Lance, I swear to God almighty-" I started as I marched over to him.

"Hey! I don't want any fighting between everyone!" Shiro said as he got inbetween Lance and I. "Listen, I'll tell you what I know-"

"That won't be necessary." A woman's voice said. We all turned our attention towards the north, a young woman with elfish ears standing. Her hair was a pure white with a tan skin tone, a smile on her face along with small mice on her shoulders. 

"Well, hello there beautiful," Lance smirked as he hurtled towards her, taking her hands. "The name's Lance, but you can call me your knight in shining armor." I could feel my face cringe, and it must have been cringe worthy if the woman's face also cringed. She pulled her hands away and gave a quiet scoff.

"I am Allura, and you all must be very confused as to why you are all here." We all nodded our heads, gaining a heavy mood around ourselves. "Some time ago, five paladins protected my home planet from invaders known as Galra. The Galra are horrible people, they destroyed my people and God knows what else." I frown appeared on her face, as some tears crept onto her eyes. "My father, king of my people, ordered to send the lions away and I was put into a deep sleep that lasted thousands of years. Now-" She stepped into a glass circle, tucked in under to wood. "- the Galra has taken over the universe." A hologram of the entire universe appeared before us, most of it infected with red. "And now, your home planet is next." She flicked her wrist, spinning the galaxy which narrowed down to earth, a simple blue dot in the massive pool of red. 

"Uhm, listen, princess of whatever. You honestly think five guys are going to help save the universe from whatever this is?" Hunk replied as he tried to swat the red dots off the hologram.

"It's not a question of 'if I think' I know you will help us, to protect what you love." Some type of control mechanism arose from the floor. She placed her hands upon it as in a split of a second, a cabin turned into a ship. The man names Hunk screamed, jumping into Lance's arms and held onto him tightly. I looked outside, rushing to the window and looked outside while pressing my hands against the glass. 

"This is amazing," Pidge said as they stood beside me, a wide smile on their face. "Who created this?"

"This is a flying castle, as your people would call it." Allura smiled as she pressed a few buttons and returned the ship back into a wooden cabin. "Now, you all have a very important mission. You must find the lions in order to defeat Zarkon!" All of us looked at each other, then back at Allura.

"Princess, how do you expect us to find these so called 'lions'?" 

"Luckily, I have the locations of their locations and all are out of reach of Zarkon. Furthermore, before you can even dream of handling Zarkon and his fleet, you'll have to train." A smirk formed on her face and stepped away from her small circle of glass.

"Excuse me, princess. We aren't exactly the fighting type. I'm not sure if I speak for everyone here-" Hunk began before being interrupted by Pidge.

"If you think you can just do whatever you want with us, you must've really hit your head-"

"Silence paladins!" The princess shouted, causing Hunk to run behind Lance. "You will be training for two weeks in human time. Zarkon will be here around that time and you all must be ready!"

"Princess," Shiro began. "What do we need to do."

"Finally, at least someone has some sense.' Allura's eyes turned to me, cocking an eyebrow. "You haven't spoken, what's your name?"

"My name is Keith." I managed to speak before I shoved my hands in my pockets. A low silence hovered over the room before Shiro began to speak.

"Alright, when do we begin?"


End file.
